


IMAGINE

by letsagomario



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hunter X Hunter, James Charles - Fandom, Justin Bieber (Musician), Shane Dawson - Fandom, jeffere star, zoe lavenre
Genre: Forgive Me, Holy Spirit, Jesus - Freeform, Other, Our Father, Piss kink, Scat, Sorry again, amen, and forgive us from evil, and forgive us our tresspasses, and give as stay, and lead us on, as it is in heaven, as we forgive those, father son, hallo be thy name, i shall be done, im losing mY MIND, im sorry, im wanring you, jesu - Freeform, not into tempataion, our daily bread, pleae, send help, seriously, this is a joke dont take it seriously, this is a traumizing fic, trepass against us, when kingdoms come, who arte in heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsagomario/pseuds/letsagomario
Summary: WARNING----------------------this is fic is cursed, very cursedwe're taking ppl and putting them into "poo poo pee pee" situations where you piss and pee or whatever on them or them on youuhhhh idk if im mentally stabledont worry im in therapy----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SPECIAL THANKS/ I'M SORRY TO:Bugz, the person I sent all of these before hand. I am soo sorry and hope you can forgive me. I got you something for valentine's day. Hope that makes you forget the crap I sent you.Alex aka the 11 year old fnaf stan who gave me the idea to make some of these fics. So for some of these (the more recent ones) Blame them.And anyone I sent this beforehand on discord, I am truly sorry for what you witnessed.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER UPDATES:--------------------------------------------------------------------also theres a shane dawson x foxy chapter that is very well doneALSO the hisoka x reader is in chapter 10!! enjoy
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, James Charles/Reader, Justin Bieber/Reader, Shane Dawson/Reader, jeffree star/reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 4





	1. your last warning I'm giving you

**Author's Note:**

> again, ill say it: please forgive me for what i just made i regret it a lot im sorry im bored

sorry; 

please forgive me, this is your last warning

your finaly warning, if you keep reading, that's a you problem. don't sue me


	2. IMAGINE: Justin bieber ver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ur with justin beieber 😍😍😍😍😍

imagine: 

\-------------------------------  
You're at a justin Bieber concert with your friends.

Justin Bieber looks at you with loving eyes and blows a kiss to you. He brings you up to the stage and sings with you right on his breast.

Then you he brings you into his house and poops onto your head. Justin Bieber's filth all over your pretty "face". 

You went to clean it up, but justin says "bbygirl its your memory of me, never clean it." 

As in love with Justin you are, you never clean it. His poop all over your face. Yummy. Delicious.

In return you pee on his breast. Justin is turned on my this and poops on you again.

t's true love you say.

You know it is. You love justin.

And even on your final days at life, you still remember that day Justin Bieber pooped on your face.

\-------------- Fin~


	3. IMAGINE: Harry styles ver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ur with harry this time very seggy😍 😍 😍 😍 😍 😍

IMAGINE: 

Harry styles comes into your bedroom one night. 

You're shocked to see him, yet turned on. He kisses you on the cheek and proceeds to undress you. 

Then he slaps and pisses in your face. You're so inlove and turned on that you poop on his breast.

Poop POOP PEE PEE everywhere!! 

You made a mess together on purpose. His pee was warm yet soft.

You're in love yet again. 

True love, you say. True love.


	4. IMAGINE:Shane dawson ver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no but screw shane, pedson

IMAGINE:  
\---------------------------------------

Shane dawson is coming over to your house.

He arrives at your house. He kisses his cat and comes into your house.

Immediately he asks you to finger his asshol. You agree and he is turned on. 

You pee on his face and he poops all over legs.

The mess you make is a lot, but you don't care. You eat it all later! 

Then he kisses his cat again. And hugs you.

Ryland is jealous. But you don't care cause you know its love. 

True love. You love shane even though he also likes cats and babies. 

uhhh nagito x obama k.

\-----------------

Fin!! (i hate this real talk)


	5. IMAGINE: JEFF STAR VER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not but screw jeffere why is it that even when he is exposed; everyone "Forgives and forgets" come on
> 
> BRUH

IMAGINE:  
\----------------------------

Jeffere Star is promoting his makeup. 

You see his hot and vastly figure. 

With eyes as small as bugz. And a chin as long as the poop you had last night after you ate chipotle. 

He's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. 

You talk to him after the promo. He immediately kisses you slowly yet sexy. 

You go to his house and to his bedroom. You ate chipotle yet again and took a huge shart on his face. 

He eats it and spits it out. (2 girls 1 cup 2.0) He pisses all over your body.

It feels sooo good and you kiss him yet again. 

You fell in love with many, many famous people, Jeff was one them who enjoyed the acts you did. 

The poo poo and the pee pee tricks and techniques you did made the experience one to remember.

========================================  
Love is love. 

\--------------------------------------

FIN!!! (this is my fav btw)


	6. IMAGINE: JAMES CHARLES VER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ur with jamie charrlie😍 😍 😍 😍 😍

IMAGINE:   
\----------------------------------------

James Charles is doing his makeup right next to you. 

You've known James for a few months now. He's a sweet and nice fellow with the nose of a pig. 

It was obvious why you had a crush on him. When James finishes his makeup, he turns to you.

"So, there's something I want to sister tell you." He said.

You were shocked yet curious. Is it what you think it is? 

"I really like you, you're sister hot." You were surprised and happy at the same time. 

You two kissed slow and sweet. Then you undressed each other. 

James throws up into your breast and his makeup messes up. 

You immediately kiss him again and pee all over his makeup products and his lovely face. 

He's so happy and pleased that he poops on your clothes!!!

You're so happy!! You're in love yet again! 

True love is beautiful isn't it. You did the dirty all night and all day. 

Fin!


	7. IMAGINE: Zoe laverne ver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck you zoe

IMAGINE:   
\-----------------------------

Zoe laverne is making tiktoks and ignoring the hate they're getting for being a piece of shit and a pedo. 

Zoe meets you a fan one day. You meet breaching covid strictions (lets be honest she'll do that) 

She kisses you and goes to your house.

She immediately farts a stinky fart into your face. It smells like Mc Donalds and poop. 

What a lovely smell. 

You pee in her eyes as a thank you. She is now legally blind. 

Fin


	8. IMAGINE: SHANE DAWSON X FOXY VER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before you judge me, this was not my idea...
> 
> you see another 11 yr fnaf stan called tori (dont ask why i know a lot of 11 yr fnaf stans, I am in a discord call with them daily, don't know why in gods name why but i am) 
> 
> THEY WANTED THIS; blame them not me.
> 
> sorry espicially

IMAGINE:  
Shane Dawson is starting to play fnaf. 

He's a fan of all the characters, but the biggest fan of the hottest and sexiest foxy. 

Foxy's is such a interesting and sly animatronic, Shane thought.

When shane finishes his daily routine of kissing his cat, when he found out that Foxy was having a meet and greet later. Shane attends. 

Seeing the fox in person turned him on to the core. 

He meets Foxy afterwards and asks Foxy to come with him. "Oh, you're so sly aren't yuh. If you want to do something naughty just tell me daaaarrrrrrlingg~~" 

Foxy's body starts malfunctioning due to how turned on he is. They go into a room and they start kissing and kissing. 

Foxy's mouth tastes like metal and cock. How tasty. 

Shane opens foxy's body and takes a huge shart into his suit.

Foxy is turned out car oil comes out him. This is his pee isn't it? 

Shane drinks it and gives Foxy head. Pleasure sinking in the room. 

Shane dawson and Foxy and truly in love, but all good things come to an end. 

The car oil Shane dranked, well it was toxic of course. The doctors couldn't do anything it was too late.

"Shane... I-." Foxy said, heartbroken.

"It's okay, my love. We will meet again." Shane says as he slowly dies.

Their love.. Their future. Gone. Foxy will never be the same.

Fin.


	9. IMAGINE: TONY LOPEZ VER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck tony lopez die
> 
> also tyyy 11yr fnaf stan alex for the idea the other day
> 
> btw i show this to ppl on discord before posting this lol

IMAGINE:

Tony lopez is busy harassing underage people, when you meet them. 

You are disgusted with the shit he did, but he's hot. "Lets do the dirty and make this bitch pay." You thought.

You undress tony and kiss him endless. His mouth tastes like a bitch and vagenina. 

You kiss his neck and poop on his lap. 

He is shocked by this!! "Huh why the poopoo??" Tony asked. 

Tony out of shock and disgust pees in his pants. You find this hot and you poop even more.

This time: YOU MAKE HIM EAT IT!! Tony eats the peepeepoopooo and swallows it whole. He wants to barf yet he loves it so much. 

You pee on his cock as a thank you. He goes to the emergency room for "poopoo swallow situation." 

The catch is you ate Mercury and metal earlier. Tony had always consumed this and was dying.

Tony calls to you. "Bruuhhh-- Help pl-please. I-I I lo-ve-ve yo-you."

You simply say "Fuck you white ass cracker pedohlicia cis heterosexual peeping and harrasing 15 year olds bitch."

The final words he heard, then he dies. Though despite it all... You hate to admit, you still in a way loved him...


	10. IMAGINE: HISOKA VER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok but.... alex the 11 yr fnaf stan gave me this idea cause i didnt wanna do lovely peaches cause its too taboo.
> 
> gg

IMAGINE:  
\-----------------------------------------

Hisoka was just talking to Gon. He seemed very happy and pleased afterwards. 

He comes up to you and asks a question. "Hey shawty you singel my angle?"

You were shocked yet flushed. He was very attractive you must admit. 

With his snake eyes and his 0.00001 inch waist he was the true example of beauty. With an hourglass firgure, you couldn't decline bitchy clown man's offer. 

You go to his room which is right next to the Zoldyck's family. Ironic. You immediately start kissing.

Hisoka takes your shirt off. You quickly took a shit into his eyes. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SCHWING YES YES POO POO IN MY EYES SOOO HOT IM GONNA POOP INTO YOUR BELLY BUTTON AHAHHH" Hisoka screams. 

You're VERY turned on by this offer. 

Hisoka takes the hugest and longest shit you've seen into your belly button. 

You can feel his poopoo in your stomach, EVEN YOUR ASS!! 

AAHHHH SO GOOD. But that can't be healthy....

You end up in the hospital due to poopoo in stomach asshole situation.

Hisoka stayed right next to you even in your last moments... You died in Hisoka's embrach...

You died by hisoka's poopoo in you belly button...

FIN~ (thanks i hate this)


End file.
